New Hope
by Kate2231
Summary: Sakura's waited for him to come back to her for five years. Someone else had waited for her to get some sense for even longer. As Sakura breaks, who will be there to catch her and give her back the love that was taken from her. Find out who heals what was


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. **

I spent weeks crying over him and then months trying to get over him. It never worked though. I miss him every day. He's the only person I think about anymore. It's been five years since he left the village but I still want him to come back. All of my friends except Naruto have given up on him. I know he'll come back though. He can't stay gone forever right?

The streets seem to play the twisted music of children's laughter and small talk conversations. I casually walked down the streets until I came to my desired location. The cold stone bench was where it always had been waiting for me. I went and sat on the cold, grey pigment. It felt the same as it did that day five years ago. Did he like to play with my emotions? Did he know that he was ripping my heart to shreds with every step he took? No, he couldn't have possibly known such an interment detail or he never would've left. Revenge may blind people but it can't blind you from the people you care about. He cared didn't he?

I thought back to all the times we were together. There were our good times and there were our bad but he showed he cared every once in awhile and that's all I needed. I just needed to know that I stood a chance at holding a place in his heart. He will be back any day now, for sure. I closed my eyes and imagined how ironic sitting here actually was. This was a place full of many memories and it was here that I could remember him the best.

The wind blew my pink hair gently in my face. I pulled my long strands of hair behind my ears and my green eyes sparkled as they now gazed up at the clouds. The warm sun made its appearance just above my head. It was only noon but it seemed like I had been sitting there for so much longer, maybe even five years. I just continued to look up at the clouds and let the warmth of the sun soak into my skin. I wasn't wearing my normal training outfit since I had today off. I was wearing a red cami and a jean skirt with black strappy sandals.

It wasn't until someone's shadow blocked out the sun that I realized someone had been standing there. I averted my gaze to the laziest ninja alive. How he survived all his missions, I had no idea but he did. His hair was tied back into a spiky ponytail and his dark obsidian eyes seemed to be pondering over what they see as he continued to stare at me. He was wearing his regular green vest over that same grey shirt he always wore and his black pants with his kunai holster tied around his right leg and his shuriken pack behind him on his left. He was still the same Shikamaru.

"Do you mind if I join you?"-Shikamaru

"No, not at all."-Sakura

He took a seat next to me on the stone bench and stared at the clouds with me. We let the wind blow care-freely around us. The scent of flowers made my nose tickle as I gave out a small sneeze. Shikamaru drew his attention away from the clouds long enough to look at me. He didn't say a word but I could tell that there was something on his mind. He then returned his gaze to the clouds and so did I.

"Sakura…"-Shikamaru

"Yes?"-Sakura

"How do you do it?"-Shikamaru

"Do what?"-Sakura

"Wait"-Shikamaru

"What?"-Sakura

"How can you wait for so long?"-Shikamaru

"Who am I waiting for?"-Sakura

"You know who I'm talking about."-Shikamaru

Sigh-Sakura

"Honestly, I don't know how. I just do. I loved him with every part of my being. There isn't anything in me that could stop loving him and although every day that he doesn't come back my heart gains a new crack, I will still love him."-Sakura

"Why do you love him so much?"-Shikamaru

"That's simple; I love him because he is the reason why I live, he's the reason why I became stronger, and just knowing that he's alive somewhere is enough reason for me to go on."-Sakura

"What if there was someone else who loved you?"-Shikamaru

"What do you mean?"-Sakura

"What if someone else that wasn't Sasuke but was very close to you, loved you? Would you give them a chance? Would you try to find love in someone else?"-Shikamaru

"If someone who was close to me loved me and I didn't know it, I'd feel pretty stupid."-Sakura

"Ignoring that fact, answer the question."-Shikamaru

"You know, my heart breaks just thinking about Sasuke and if it were possible to love someone else and let my heart heal, I would do it instantly."-Sakura

"But what about Naruto? He confessed his love to you and you turned him down."-Shikamaru

"No, there's a difference between love and a childhood crush. Naruto was never meant for me; he was meant for that wonderful shy girl who always watched him from afar. Hinata was meant for Naruto, not me. I knew that when Naruto first asked me out. Why do you think I always turned him down? I knew Hinata was in love with Naruto and I could never hurt her like that. Besides, look how happy they are now? If I would've given in to his childhood fantasies, he would've never experienced love."-Sakura

"What about you? Don't you deserve to experience love? In a relationship I mean, not from afar like Hinata was with Naruto at first."-Shikamaru

I turned to Shikamaru once I noticed that he was staring at me. I gave him a smile and then returned my view to the clouds. I didn't understand why, but something inside of me felt kind of happy to be talking about this. Someday I might be happy too.

"Shikamaru, if Sasuke doesn't come back…maybe love isn't destined for me."-Sakura

"Don't say that! It is! Open your eyes! You're one of the most strongest, beautiful, and sweetest girls in this village! Look at yourself for once! I want you to see what I see! I want you to see how amazing you are! Forget about Sasuke! He doesn't deserve your love! He doesn't deserve you! He had his chance, now let someone else take care of you the way he should have!"-Shikamaru

"Shi…ka…maru…"-Sakura

"I'm sorry, maybe I should go."-Shikamaru

I watched as Shikamaru got up and began to walk away from me. I felt something inside of me beat faster. What was it? What is this feeling? It seems so familiar but it's so old. I haven't felt this in years. My heart beat, I can feel my heart beating in my chest. Does this mean…

"Shikamaru! Don't go!"-Sakura

He just stood there the way Sasuke stood five years ago. My heart was pulsating even faster now. All these feelings that had been crammed inside of me for five years were all being let out at once! I didn't want to lose him! He was always there, I just didn't know! Please, don't let me be too late! Don't let me break again! Tears began to pour down my face as I stared at Shikamaru's back. He still hadn't moved an inch. It was like a slow repeat of the past. I took a step forward as the tears fell from my cheeks and onto the cobble stone pavement. He twisted his neck back in order to see me, just like Sasuke had.

"How troublesome…"-Shikamaru

The tears flowed even faster as he let those words fall out of his mouth. It wasn't far from annoying. I was pathetic. No matter what I do, I screw everything up. I'm a failure at life. I can't even find one person to love. I just want one person to stay by my side forever. That's all I want! Is that too much to ask? I won't beg though, no, I won't beg. I won't beg him to stay with me and I won't make him promises of happiness. I can't say all of that and then watch him still walk away saying that I had my chance. I can't watch a repeat of five years ago. I can't let my heart break. No, I will remain strong.

"…are you coming or what?"- Shikamaru

I looked up at him in disbelief. He wasn't going to leave me. He was going to stay with me. He was going to be with me. He was the one that I had been secretly waiting for on that bench. He's the knight in shining armor that has come to rescue and repair my broken heart. Thank you Shikamaru…for your love.

"I'm coming…"-Sakura

I ran up to him and jumped into his arms. I held onto him as if he were my whole world, and it was true, because he was exactly that. Shikamaru had become my whole world in a matter of minutes. He immediately patched up all the dents, bangs, holes, scratches, and cracks that covered my heart. He slowly picked up every piece and put it in its rightful place, next to his. He was my completion. I looked into his eyes and he glazed back at mine with an intense fiery passion. I knew then, that he loved me.

"Sakura…"-Shikamaru

"Yes?"-Sakura

"Marry me."-Shikamaru

"W…What?"-Sakura

"Be mine forever…that way I know that even if Sasuke comes back, you'll be mine."-Shikamaru

"I'll always be yours."-Sakura

"Then marry me. Tonight even. Just stay with me forever. I want to hold you every night for the rest of our lives."-Shikamaru

"Ok, on one condition though."-Sakura

Shikamaru gave me a quizzical look and I held my serious expression. I could see him exploring all the options in his head of what it might be. He looked at me again before answering.

"Alright, I'll do anything for you…except a three-some with the Uchiha. That's out of the question. I'm not gay."-Shikamaru

I couldn't help but giggle at the way that came out of his mouth. It started out so passionate and then turned into some sort of hysteria. His eyes showed his confusion so plainly while mine gave nothing away. I returned my gaze to his masculine face and I placed my hand on his cheek gracefully. I felt him pull me closer in his arms. His hard chest made me feel safe in his arms while his warm embrace made me feel loved.

"No, the condition is…O get to name our children."-Sakura

"Children? Since when did children come into the equation?"-Shikamaru

"Since I decided that I wanted one. Is that such a bad deal? If it is then we don't have to get married and I could happily run back to Sasuke. He is someone that wants children after all. I mean he always talked about restoring his clan and he can't do that without a woman. He'll happily accept me back."-Sakura

I watched his facial figures become distorted as I figured he was imagining me and Sasuke together with children. He let out a long sigh and his usual troublesome expression. I giggled a bit more as he pulled me closer and gave me a short but sweet kiss on the lips. It was my first kiss and it was definitely going to be one of the best…or at least until Shikamaru kissed me again.

"Fine, but two is the limit."-Shikamaru

"You know that I can't control how many we have."-Sakura

"Fine, but less than seven."-Shikamaru

"Deal!"-Sakura

We had a very long and passionate kiss and just like I thought, this one was better than the first. He pulled me into his warm embrace even more than I already was, if that was even possible and made sure that I didn't escape his grasp. He and I shared a moment that I thought could last a lifetime. I thought that when we broke apart that another five years had surely passed without us knowing it. I looked into his eyes and gave a small smile while he gave me that same genuine smile…not a smirk, but a smile.

"I love you Sakura."-Shikamaru

"I love you Sas..I mean Shikamaru!"-Sakura

"What?"-Shikamaru

"I was just joking. I love you Shikamaru and no one else. My heart belongs completely to the man who managed to repair it in less time than it took to break it. You are my one and only love, now and forever."-Sakura

"Save the now and forever stuff for the wedding."-Shikamaru

"Whatever you say."-Sakura

"Good, maybe you're not that troublesome after all."-Shikamaru

"I hope not, especially if I'm going to be your wife!"-Sakura

"Hn"-Shikamaru

Although I had an urge to hit him for making that same noise that Sasuke always did, I refrained myself and took my anger out on his poor lips as I went in for another kiss. It was only a week later that we got married and I ended up getting pregnant while on our honeymoon. When I finally had the kids, yes I said kids, Shikamaru almost fainted. He was now a father of triplets. We had two boys and a small girl who was the youngest. We name our first son who had brown hair and the same obsidian eyes as Shikamaru, Shika. The second boy who had reddish-brown hair and my green eyes we named Kiji while the youngest of the three who had adorable pink hair and dark green like mine we named Saku.

I loved my new life. I had a loving husband and three adorable children although Shikamaru is trying to make us give in to abstinence so that we don't wind up with another set of children but I won't let that happen…the abstinence part, not the children; I don't mind a couple more. He'll be surprised that as of our second time, I'm pregnant once again. I can only imagine the expression on his face. Oh, and as for Sasuke coming back, he didn't. We found out that Sasuke was killed while fighting Itachi, actually, he killed Itachi; it was a tie. So, as you can see, my life is perfect. I finally found my happily ever after.

**--**

**Please review! Thank you very much! This is my first fanfic that will be going up on fanfic instead of fanlib. I hope to post more stories once i'm finished with them. **


End file.
